Numb
by imgoingtocrash
Summary: The part of her that couldn't remember was numb. Sarah's dream might bring her home for good. S5 Spoilers. Placed Shortly after the finale. Charah. Enjoy!


**Hello! So, this idea came from…well, I don't know. Originally, I had this idea starting with someone being shot, and describing them bleeding in the cold. Then, it molded into Sarah being shot. And that became her having a dream dealing with her 'Before the brain wipe' self being 'numb', and her getting it all back through this dream, with her not being shot. Timeline is sometime soon after the finale, and the kiss didn't work. Hope you enjoy. Really liked writing this.**

* * *

><p>She was numb, watching the fresh blood dripping from her hand go onto the pavement.<p>

She was numb still when Chuck fell into her vision, sliding a little on his knees. _Always so clumsy, isn't he?_

She wanted to smile. She didn't see why not. It was normal for him to make her smile. Even as a married couple, he ignited the butterflies in her stomach with just a look.

But she couldn't. She didn't know why. It felt wrong. _Lying next to Chuck? What's wrong with that? _She couldn't imagine a time where she wouldn't want to be next to him. His warmth engulfing her in safety.

He pulled her over on her back, hanging over her. He began mouthing something. _Mouthing?_

She tried to read his lips, but they moved so quickly. She couldn't understand him clearly.

"Baby…come on…you can't do this to me Sarah..I can't loose you.."

_Loose me? Why would he loose me? I'm lying right here._

She tried to say this by nothing came out. All she wanted was to show him she was okay. She couldn't budge.

She watched her husband panic, his face twisted in agony.

She looked from his face to his body, seeing the dark red liquid on his clothes.

"Goddamn it…I can't…you forgot..still..can't loose you..always..promised."

_Forgot? What did she forget? _She watched him look into her eyes, encouraging a response with his dark brown ones.

_I didn't forget anything. You're my husband. My partner. My best friend. My Chuck. We were going to ditch our spy life soon to raise a family in that dream house. There was one last mission, then we'd have it._

She screamed. It all came at once. Her head pounded. She saw things. Images of them. Something had happened. She couldn't see them clearly. She reached for him, his arm cupping the back of her bleeding head.

Chuck rested his forehead on hers lightly.

"You have to be okay. I need you. I'm falling apart. I can't do this anymore. You're here, aren't you?"

She could hear his voice faintly now, but his words didn't make sense. She wasn't gone. She was bleeding, but she was still conscious. She'd just woken up numb, but she was still there.

"C-Chuck…what.." She stuttered as she tried to speak. His head turned away from her.

A bearded man in a suit walked up with a devious smile on his face as he looked at her bleeding on the ground. She knew him. _Quinn._

She screamed again. She clutched her head, memories of him, the bullet train, the warehouse, and all the lies he'd told her. _I tried to kill Chuck._

Quinn held familiar small squares in his hand, stalking toward her. Quinn pulled a pistol from his side and aimed at Chuck's heart, shooting without remorse. Chuck was now on the ground with a hole in his chest,

She attempted to stand. Images flashed through her head. Their life. Their story.

"No!"

Sarah's eyes opened. She was in their bed. She was drenched in sweat. She shakily moved her hand only to find the bed void of him.

_He was trying to help me remember. I wasn't ready for this. He just let me be. He said he was fine, but he lied. He didn't want to scare me away by going too fast. He loves me too much._

She didn't even bother trying to be quiet as she ran out of their bedroom and into the guest one they'd made out of Morgan's room.

"Sarah..?" Chuck groaned, sitting up in the bed sleepily.

She stomped over to the bed, fisted his T-shirt in her hand and crashed her lips against his.

He tried to protest for a moment, but she continued to deepen the kiss, now hovering over his waist on the bed.

"I'm sorry I left you." Sarah said, tightly wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him, shaking. "I didn't want to. You know I would never want to leave you. I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't want to forget. You've done more for me than I could have ever wanted. I love you so much."

She captured Chuck's lips in another kiss to which he gladly responded to this time.

He knew she was back. And maybe things wouldn't just go back to normal, not just yet, but all he wanted right now was to welcome his wife home for good.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Feedback is appreciated.<strong>

**I didn't want to talk about it before the story, but Chuck being shot was not only to trigger their story, but also because I was going for 'Sarah being hurt in her head has Chuck being hurt in his heart' or something to that effect.**

**Okay, AN over. Thank you again!**


End file.
